<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm always by your side (even if you don't know it) by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643167">I'm always by your side (even if you don't know it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A whisker away au, M/M, Oneshot, cat!Miwa, just a scene from this au bcuz i keep thinking about it, no movie spoilers here, rare soft kai hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miwa enjoys the time he spends with Kai, as a human and a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm always by your side (even if you don't know it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'He never gets tired of this, does he?'</em>
</p>
<p>Miwa lifts his head as he watches Kai pull out his deck. He can't see what he's doing thanks to the wooden table blocking his view, but he has an idea. One by one, Kai places cards down on top of the table, probably categorizing them all so he can get a better view of what was in his deck. Once he had finished, he pulled out some packs he had purchased earlier.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh, right! You pulled some new stuff today.'</em>
</p>
<p>Miwa jumps onto the couch to sit beside Kai. Now he can clearly see the placement of cards on the table along with the ones in his hand. He looks back and forth between them before his eyes fall upon Kai. He looked as serious as ever, lost in thought about what cards he should swap to create the perfect deck.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I bet he's imagining the new units now.'</em>
</p>
<p>With a smile, he lies down, his gaze never lifting from Kai. It's almost like a dream, being this close to him and not having to worry about being swatted away for invading his personal space. He would never give him that 'back off' glare at him like this either. Being a cat really had its perks.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Hey! That's a rare unit!'</em>
</p>
<p>Miwa shouts, which end up translating into mews. He gets to his feet and jumps onto the back of the couch before hopping onto Kai's shoulder. Here he could get a better look at the card…until it was placed down onto the table.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Aw I was reading that…'</em>
</p>
<p>He pouts before feeling strong hands wrap around his furry body. He's lifted off Kai's shoulder and held right in front of him. And Kai wears the most beautiful and gentle smile on his face. It would sweep anyone off their feet if he decided to show this to another living human being.</p>
<p>"Interested in Vanguard, Ryujin?"</p>
<p>Internally, he laughs at the name given to him. It's Kai, of course he names a cat something like this. He's surprised he wasn't given the name Dragonic Overlord, but maybe that name was passed onto a different cat he crossed paths with. And he was definitely not going to get jealous over thinking of something like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You know it! Bet you'd be surprised to see a cat play a game with you.'</em>
</p>
<p>Kai holds him up for a while longer before letting him down on his lap. He gets comfortable, letting his head rest against a pillow placed on the arm of the couch. Miwa moves to his chest, happily sitting upon him and letting out a mew. A hand is raised and Miwa instantly nuzzles his head against it while purring.</p>
<p>He catches sight of Kai, expression still soft and loving. When would he ever be able to see Kai like this? At school? Pfft. Only in his dreams! And even then, that was a bit of a stretch.</p>
<p>But he was granted this chance to be with him. Even if he was a cat, he was grateful to see a side of Kai that no one else ever saw. He was almost like a different person. So gentle and kind and talkative, well, as talkative as he could get. His voice was sweet and soft whenever he spoke to him. This may not be the side of Kai he initially fell in love with, but god did it melt his heart finding that he could be like this.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Kai~'</em>
</p>
<p>Miwa purrs out his name as his hands run along his body. They were so delicate against his fur, never pressing on him too hard or too soft, but just right.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I wish we could stay like this forever.'</em>
</p>
<p>A sudden vibration causes the cat to yelp. He jumps and feels guilty when he surprises Kai. When he pulls his hand away, he misses the warmth it brought. Thankfully, his other hand reaches for him while he pulls out his phone from his pocket. But he doesn't pet him. His hand remains upon his head as he focuses his eyes on the small screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Kai? What's up?'</em>
</p>
<p>Kai sits up, causing Miwa to jump back onto his lap. Curious eyes gaze upward. His expression had changed in a matter of seconds. It was as if he'd gone back to being that stoic and lone wolf he was known for. But there was something different about it. A hint of pain and frustration that he wouldn't even let a cat see.</p>
<p>"Why…"</p>
<p>
  <em>'Huh?'</em>
</p>
<p>"Why do they suddenly want to talk to me now?" He hisses.</p>
<p><em>'Who?'</em> Miwa mews and gets on his hind legs, pressing his paws against his chest. <em>'Come on, you can tell me what's wrong…can't you?'</em></p>
<p>His meowing gets him noticed. Kai lets out a sigh and sets his phone aside. He opens his mouth to speak, but bites down on his lips instead. Kai shakes his head and lets his gaze return to the cat.</p>
<p>"It's almost time for dinner. I'll make you something to eat, okay?"</p>
<p>He scratches underneath the cat's chin before picking him up and placing him onto the couch. He forces himself off the couch and over to the kitchen, leaving Miwa alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Wonder what's bugging him so bad…'</em>
</p>
<p>His gaze drifts to the phone and is tempted to see what caused his mood to drop. He tries to think of a reason he might react like this, but nothing comes to mind. Miwa lifts his head up and catches Kai walking across the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Won't you tell me what's going on with you? You don't need to bottle things up! If…If you won't open up for Miwa, at least tell Ryujin…'</em>
</p>
<p>"Ryujin!" Miwa's ears perk up when he hears that name. "Have a snack while you wait!"</p>
<p>The cat lifts his head and takes in the scent. Was it fish? It smelled like it. Miwa hops down from the couch, landing with ease before running over to the kitchen. He sits and mews to signal that he's here.</p>
<p>"One second…"</p>
<p>Kai works on the food for a moment longer before taking a piece of fish from it. He bends down and holds it out in his palm for the cat to take. And he happily does so. The fish is gone in a matter of seconds. Miwa would never get over how tasty fish was as a cat.</p>
<p>Waiting for more delicious food seemed like an eternity, but he soon found a bowl placed down before him. Miwa looked to its contents, finding rice and fish. It may not be fancy, but he knew how careful Kai was with cooking. With no hesitation, he dug in.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Your food is the best~! If only I could eat your food every day~!'</em>
</p>
<p>He hears Kai chuckle and has to stop so he doesn't miss out on hearing it.</p>
<p>"You like it that much? Eat up then."</p>
<p>Kai runs a hand over his fur before going to eat his own meal. Miwa lets out a happy mew and then returns to eating his dinner. When he's done, he wishes for more. Even if he's full, he would eat anything Kai gave him. Maybe if he gets here early enough tomorrow, he'd offer him some breakfast.</p>
<p>His ears twitch when he hears the clock in the living room go off. His head turns and tries to find a source of time in the kitchen. Unable to, he runs to the living room.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Ah, is it that late already?'</em>
</p>
<p>He lets out a sigh. Sure, he could stay here longer, but he had to get home eventually. His head droops down for a moment before he makes his way to the window. He stands on the sill and turns around to see Kai.</p>
<p>"You're leaving already?"</p>
<p>
  <em>'Yup!'</em>
</p>
<p>"I'll leave the window open for you tomorrow. You're welcomed here anytime."</p>
<p>Miwa's eyes light up. <em>'I'll be back! It's a date!'</em> He laughs at his own joke before looking out at the world before him. He jumps off the window, landing into a tree, and begins his journey back home.</p>
<p>The journey isn't as exciting as he would like it to be. He avoids routes where he's spotted other strays, not willing to interact with other cats for the time being. He avoids the more populated areas and travels upon roofs when he can. Miwa makes it a routine to pass by Card Capital to see who is still around this late. It's a little out of the way, but it's nice to catch a glimpse of their friends.</p>
<p>When he finally comes to his home, he stares up at the window to his room. It had been untouched, still open just enough for a cat to squeeze through. He climbs up the tree growing beside his home, jumps from branch to branch to reach it. Finally, he's back inside his room.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Home sweet home!'</em>
</p>
<p>Miwa stretches before ensuring there is space around him. Then he jumps and does a backwards somersault. His body is blanketed in a shining light. The small cat form transforms into a human one. When he lands on his feet, he's back to being human.</p>
<p>He removes the cat mask from his face and lets out a sigh. Then he falls onto his bed, letting the cat mask rest beside him.</p>
<p>"Well, that was pretty fun! Another day spent with the amazing Kai!" He smiles and stares up at the ceiling. He lets his mind replay the events that occurred. His face falls when he recalls that pained look on Kai's face.</p>
<p>"Man…I still wonder what bothered him so much?"</p>
<p>The boy sits up and puts a hand underneath his chin. He wonders if he could get him to talk. Maybe not as Miwa, but as Ryujin. If only he could talk to him while he was a cat.</p>
<p>"Maybe he'd tell me if I beat him in a match of Vanguard. The great Kai losing to Ryujin the cat!" It's a silly thing to think about, but it makes him laugh, although short lived. He lets himself fall back onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Maybe one day he'll look at me the same way he does Ryujin too…"</p>
<p>It was a long shot. Part of him didn't believe that would ever happen, but he could dream and hope. Maybe not now, but in the future it could become a reality. Until then he was content with being Miwa, Kai's best friend, and Ryujin, Kai's favorite stray. Or so he told himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>